The RSC Adventures
by UhItzAlice
Summary: The R.S.C members all had a dark history, However, they decided to start new. They were invited to live within the boundaries of the King's land. They had royal blood in them. But how come they didn't know? Read to learn each history and obstacles they overcome while living this new life.
1. Chapter 1

In all of the lands of Dimenia, there are many wizards that find Kingdoms to join. However, there is one that represents royalty, power, knowledge, and courage. The Kingdom gathers the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and water in just 6 members. A Kingdom that full of curiosity, Anime/Manga fans, and bookworms. This unique Kingdom is called the ….

_**The Royal Sea Cucumber Kingdom**_

The story all began like this….

-The sound of the summoning spell. Then People walking, and the Doors opening-

Just a remainder: The background at the moment is a normal wizard house not a castle/mansion.

Alice and Paula: Welcome Back! ^-^

Jera and Shirley: -Walks into the room and sits down on a chair-

Paula: so, how was your trip?

Alice: Was it interesting?

Shirley: Hmm… I saw flying fishes. Not sure If I was dreaming or not.

Jera: -Smacks Shirley's head- There are no such things as flying fishes unless it's a summoned animal pet. - _-

-Ken walks into the living room-

Ken: Good grief. You guys should at least pick up your own laundry. -_-

Shirley: I refuse too. T_T At least I fold them unlike some other girl here. –Eyes Alice-

Alice: HEY! - _ -

Paula: (In Mind: Yes. Alice makes me fold her laundry.)

Alice: Kay. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep. Don't bother/disturb me! –Walks out of the living room-

Jera: Ahas… ^-^

Shirley: -Walks to Alice's bedroom- LA! LA! LA! –Knocks loudly- WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!  
Heheh... –Runs way-

Alice: WHAT?! –Opens door and finds no one there- Eh?...

( Alice walks back downstairs)  
Alice: WHO DARES BOTHER ME DURING MY SLEEP?!

Paula: -eating chips- This just became interesting…

Shirley: Um. Erh… There's a ghost!

(Alice grabs a random book and throws it at Shirley.)  
Shirley: I probably deserved that…

Alice: Smh, no privacy in this house.

Jera: Please just say sorry, Shirley.

Shirley: I'm sorry… that god had to make you so stubborn – Laughs –

Ken: Calm down!

Paula: -Continues to eat her chips.- Well….. BYE! Eh.. I am going to go to sleep. Good Night, master.

Shirley: Yeah..Ima go to sleep too.

Ken and Jera: Same.

_Next Day_

Ken: -Wakes up and yawns- -sign- Another day doing laundry. Hmph. –gets up and brushes his teeth-

Alice: -Wakes up- -brushes teeth- ANIME WATCHING TIME! :D

Paula: -Wakes up- ... I. Want. Food. (says Sleepily)

Alice: Wait... I need food first.

Jera: -wakes up- -Goes downstairs- Good Morning everyone!

Paula: Good Morning, Jera!

Ken: Good morning to you too.

Alice: Good Morn-Oi.. Where's Shirley?

Shirley: -Finally wakes up after everyone eles- Heh... That was an odd dream.

(Alice comes up to Shirley's bedroom)

Alice: WHY ARE YOU LATE? Everyone is already downstairs!

Shirley: Yeah well.. I might have stayed up too late yesterday.

Alice: ... How late did you stay up until, young lady?

Shirley: Eheh.. perhaps.. 3:45 A.M. I accidently fell asleep while watching T.V.

Alice: ...

Paula: Shirley, you should get more sleep. ( Jera and Ken walks up to Shirley's bedroom)

Ken: Why did you wake up so late?

Alice: She was up late last night.

Jera: Good Morning, sis' :D

Shirley: Alright' if you don't mind, Ima go make breakfast now. ( Goes down to the kitchen)

_30 MIN LATER_

Shirley: Breakfast is ready! (Gives Alice orange juice, bacon and eggs.) There you go! Like the usual.

Paula: Thanks for the flan!

Ken: Dog food? Really? -_-'' eh why do we even have this? We don't even have a dog! Oh, right.. We have... Nguyen. -.-

(Nguyen comes barking)

Alice: GO AWAY!

Paula: Shoo-Shoo!

Shirley: Why, Nguyen, look at the horrible Ken eating your food

- Nguyen whines -

Ken: Wh-Wha... WHAT?! You're the one who gave me this junk!

Shirley: See that, Nguyen? He's calling your dog food ''Junk.''

Nguyen: Grrr...

Ken: You gave me this, Shirley!

Shirley: Shush.

Ken: But Master-

Shirley: I'M THE MASTER NOW OBEY ME! ( She means ''Master'' of the house. -_.)

(Nguyen comes back with mail)

Jera: What's this?

Shirley: Come here, boy! Give Shirley the mail!

To be continued cus read the bottom.

* * *

Okay. so. im being lazy. yeps. When Maggie makes the second chapter of her story, ill make the second story of this. Yeup Yeups. Unless, Paula tells me to make it longer. cus like `-` OKAYFORGETIT/3t-t *Edit. 4/10/13 I made the second chapter but Maggie wont type hers. D:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Okay so, I tried writing this style this time.**_

_**Episode 2:**_

_**Previous: Nguyen came back with the mail and gave it to Shirley.**_

''Okay.'' said Nguyen.

''YOU CAN TALK?!'' said everyone with a gasped afterwards.

''Yes. I just don't bother doing it ... to you guys.'' said Nguyen with a mutter at the end of his sentence.

(Nguyen gives Shirley the mail)

**_''Dear Queen Jera, Princess Shirley, Royal Butler Paula, Magical Assassin Alice, and Royal Laundry Man Ken,'' said Shirley before she was interrupted._**

''WAIT! Why am I the laundry man?'' said Ken with a questioning look.

Shirley: Aye, Lemme continue. Anyways...

_**'' We would like to invite you to have some tea at the Dimenia Royal Castle on Saturday the 12th. We will see you at 11:00 A.M. and explain everything afterwards. Sincerely, King Zaref.''**_

''...I wonder what's going on.'' said Jera

''That's tomorrow, though. You guys need to get good sleep tonight.'' said Paula as she eyed Shirley.

''Alright.'' said Shirley exhausted.

_**TONIGHT**_

''Ugh. Is it that important to go tomorrow?'' said Shirley disrespectfully.

''We must, master. It was from the King.'' said Ken

''Should we wear something fancy?'' exclaimed Jera happily.

''NO!'' yelled by Alice and Shirley.

''Oh no, you guys don't need to. But I will.'' said Jera.

(Everyone heads back to the bedroom)

''WAIT, KEN! Come here for a second.'' said Shirley.

''What do you need?'' said Ken.

''Nguyen will be sleeping with you tonight.'' said Shirley.

''BUT- ugh- As you wish, master.'' said Ken irritably.

_**Next Morning: 8:00 A.M**_

''-Yawns- Ooh! We'll be seeing the King today!'' said Jera.

''Aye. What should I wear?'' said Paula.

''Busy day today.'' said Ken while signing. '' Eh...hehe.'' -Tip toes to Nguyen- ''...WAKE UP SLEEPY DOG!''

''Oi. What's your problem?!'' said Nguyen half asleep.

''Oh nothing. I just felt like it.'' said Ken.

- Nguyen starts to bite Ken's head-

''WHAT THE- HEY! STOP IT!'' yelled Ken.

'' GRRRR RAWWRR!'' argued Nguyen.

''Arguing so early in the morning. People these days...'' said Alice with a poker face.

''Stupid laundryman...'' said Paula.

After they got Nguyen off Ken's head

''Anyways, let's go already.'' said Alice

-Starts the Journey to the Castle-

''Hmm...'' said Paula -walks away from the group.- ''What's this? -walks into the portal- ''Oi...Where am i?''

_**Meanwhile**_

-The group continues walking-

''Hmm.. where's Paula?'' Jera questioned.

(Shirley looks around to find her)

''PAULA! WHERE ARE YOU?!''  
''...What's this portal doing here?'' said Ken

(Everyone looks at each other with curosity)

''...Eh..PAULA!'' gasped everyone.

''Do you think she went in?'' said Jera worried.

''Probably.'' said Shirley

In the Portal

''Interesting... I see a headless monkey.'' said Paula

(Zoom and Portal closes)

''...I'm hungry.''

(Random man comes to Paula)

''ME! :D ...Now who the heck are you?'' said ?

''I am the Royal Sea Cucumber Butler named ...Paula/ Sebastian/ Fran/ Mukuro.'' said Paula

''I am called ''THE MAN''... but people call me ''man,'' just without ''THE,'' probably because  
it's my name.'' said Man with a smile. ''Now welcome to CANDY LAND!''

''...okay bye...'' said Paula as she walked away.

''HEY! WAIT! LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING!''

''...What now?'' said Paula.

''How did you get here?'' said the Man.

''Well... I was walking... I see a swirly black portal.. I go in.. The End! Anything eles you needa  
known?'' said Paula plainlessly.  
''Hmm... A Portal, eh?'' said Man. ''Well..HaHaHa.. you can never go back again.''

'' .. But, what about my family?! Awh... magic lady is going to kill me.'' said Paula with a little scareness in the last sentence.

'' Magic who?'' said the Man.

''The Magic Ldy! That's who!'' said Paula while she smacks her head with her hand.

''Okay... I really don't understand you now.. -picks up cupcake- Here! Have a cupcake.'' said the Man.

_**Outside the Portal**_

''We still can't find Paula and it's already 10:48 A.M.'' said Jera worried.

''Let's just leave her. We can kill her later. Actually I will KILL her later.'' said Alice with raging  
aura.  
'' Okay. So how about we send someone inside to get her?'' said Shirley.

''So who?'' said Nguyen.

-Everybody eyes Ken-

''Why is everyone looking at me?!'' said Ken

''Ohh... No reason.'' -Innocent Smile- -Pushes Ken inside the portal-

''AHHHJASAHKSAKJH WOAH! o ^ o'' screamed Ken.

Inside the Portal

-Hears someone screaming- -Ken hit's the ground-

''Owhh..'' said Ken with pain on his head.

''Ken.. Why are you here?'' said Paula

''To bring you out because some crazy lady pushed me in. -.-'' said Ken.

**_Outside_**

''-Grabs a book and throws it into the portal- KEN! I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOWN!'' yelled Alice.

''...Poor book.'' said Shirley.

''Ahas-hahs.'' laughed Jera quietly.

''That's why you shouldn't insult her.'' said Nguyen with a whisper.

''Nguyen, I heard that.'' said Alice

''Okay...sheesh.'' said Nguyen with a poker face.

**_Inside_**

-Book falls on him- ''OW!'' yelled Ken

''Interesting...'' said Paula while eating her cupcake. ''Anyways, are you gonna take me out or not?'' said Paula.

''Uh..yeah..yeah...''says Ken. -Takes out wand and says a spell-

''Hey! Where are you g-'' said the man before he could finish.


End file.
